Starting Over
by IvyPetry
Summary: O futuro... Depois de quase 10 anos separados, o Time 5D's volta aos trilhos, e desta vez, sem se preocupar em salvar o mundo. AkixYusei, BrunoxSherry, CarlyxJack, CrowxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Oi genteeee! Minha primeira fic do 5D'S e eu acho que a única em português aqui. xD Ela é sobre o que acontece depois de todo mundo ter abandonado Neo Domino City então contém spoilers para quem não chegou até o final do anime. Ela também é basicamente cheia de AkixYusei, CarlyxJack, SherryxBruno e CrowxOC. Deixem review please. Obrigada!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1 - Reunion<strong>

_" Ninguém tem um sorriso mais lindo que o seu no mundo. "_

Essa com certeza era a frase mais marcante de toda a sua vida. E por causa dela, Aki estava lá, a poucos quilômetros de entrar no território de Neo Domino City que não via a alguns anos. Quatro torturosos e intermináveis anos. Claro que foi para um bem maior. No entanto, ela não conseguira esquecer nada do que tinha vivido naquele lugar e sua última visita a Yusei antes de partir, ainda era tão clara em sua memória que ela sabia que teria de voltar e enfrentar de uma vez por todas aqueles sentimentos que a perseguem desde a Fortune Cup. Ela deu um sorriso discreto enquanto acelerava em sua D-Wheel vermelho-sangue, que era outra preciosa lembrança de seus amigos. Aki nunca esqueceria o dia em que, decidida, resolveu tornar-se uma D-Wheeler para que pudesse compreender os sentimentos de Yusei. E ele tão gentilmente fez para ela a D-Wheel que tanto sonhava, além de ajudá-la tanto com as habilidades práticas. Um dos momentos os quais ela desejava profundamente poder voltar no tempo e viver novamente foi o dia em que Yusei resolveu ensiná-la a como rodar a D-Wheel 180 graus para que ela pudesse analisar o estado do adversário. E notando as dificuldades de Aki, ele levou-a para patinar. Foi um dos dias mais divertidos de sua vida. E também um dos mais significativos.

Só estava faltando ela naquela cidade. Todos já haviam voltado. Ela não tinha certeza do porquê de ter demorado tanto mas não importava. Tudo o que importava agora era que ela teria de acertar as contas. De uma vez por todas. Aki atravessou o arco e adentrou sem hesitar na cidade. Em questão de minutos estava de volta à casa de seus pais. Tirou o capacete e olhou para a mansão onde crescera. Tinha tantas memórias ruins daquele lugar. Mas ele tinha ajudado ela a esquecer esse passado terrível e a contruir uma coleção de memórias felizes e preciosas naquele lugar. Poucos segundos depois, tendo ouvido o barulho do motor da D-Wheel de Aki, Sra. Izayoi disparava pela casa, atravessando a porta escancarada e praticamente pulando em cima da filha.

- Aki! Aki! Você voltou! Finalmente minha filha! Eu estava morrendo de saudades. - Ela disse enquanto abraçava-a fortemente. Forte até demais.

- Mãaaaae! Está me esmagando! - Aki sorriu contente enquanto retribuia ao abraço. - Mas olhe, se me soltar com calma, podemos almoçar juntas e eu conto à você tudo que passei lá fora, combinado?

Ela finalmente estava em casa. Esse sentimento de lar... Aki esperava nunca mais ter de abandoná-lo. Então ela pegou suas malas, habilidosamente presas no D-Wheel, e correu para seu antigo quarto, deixando suas coisas lá, e em seguida, indo almoçar com sua mãe. Ela queria fazer uma surpresa à Yusei. Fez sua mãe prometer que não contaria à ninguém que ela havia chegado mais cedo do que o previsto. Depois de comer bastante, já que a comida caseira não era um luxo que ela podia obter estudando fora, e ter passado horas conversando com sua mãe e seu pai, que chegara logo em seguida animadíssimo com a volta da filha, ela subiu para o seu quarto trocar de roupa. Já estava de noite. E que noite. O céu, em um tom anil, deixava com que uma leve brisa tocasse sua pele, fazendo-a estremecer de frio por um momento. Estava fechando a porta de casa e indo ao encontro de sua D-Wheel. Olhou por um momento para sua Bloody Kiss. Vermelho sangue. Yusei havia feito para ela. E apenas por sentir aquela noite, tão semelhante a sua última noite aqui, e por observar aquele presente que ela nunca fora capaz de retribuir à altura, Aki sentiu-se nostálgica a ponto de paralizar-se sem saber o que fazer. Será que ela deveria ir agora mesmo?

Havia uma coisa que a perturbava desde a sua saída da universidade. Ela não sabia se ele estava em algum relacionamento. Certo, não era algo que ela queria, obviamente. Mas ela deveria saber. Por mais que doa saber, ela precisava. E encararia a verdade de cabeça erguida. Por mais que ele não pudesse ser o seu namorado, aquele com quem ela amaria passar o resto de seus dias, ainda era seu melhor amigo, certo? Os laços, aqueles que ele contruiu com ela, mesmo que no início ela não quisesse, permanecerão para sempre, e nenhuma garota, por mais bonita, inteligente e encantadora que fosse, poderia tirar isso de Aki. Ela balançou seus cabelos ruivos em resposta a essas dúvidas. O que é isso? Cadê o positivismo? Eles se falavam mesmo que distantes. Se Yusei tivesse alguma namorada, ele diria, não? Aki subiu em sua D-Wheel e deu partida, seguindo rumo para a garagem de Zora. Constantemente, Aki o perturbava de brincadeira. "Ainda está morando aí, é?" ela perguntava retoricamente algumas vezes. Mas, de certa forma, ela não poderia imaginá-lo vivendo em outro lugar.

Não custou para que chegasse. Não havia tráfego pesado e a noite estava mais do que agradável para andar em sua moto. Parou em frente ao portão de metal que cobria e protegia aquele local. Obviamente, alguém deve tê-la escutado com o barulho de moto, porque rapidamente, o portão começou a se abrir. O garoto, estranhando o movimento noturno, abriu o portão. Yusei estava trabalhando em um novo protótipo para o Momentum. Sempre havia alguma coisa que ele precisava, ou sentia a necessidade de ajeitar. Jaeger nunca pedia nada, mas Yusei via naquilo, uma distração. Para não pensar neles. Para não pensar nela. Faziam oito anos que eles se separaram. Cada um seguiu seu caminho, e ele ficou ali. Por mais que falasse com eles, por mais que ouvisse suas vozes de microfones de mil partes do mundo, por mais que visse seus rostos alegres e crescidos através de alguma câmera, não era a mesma coisa. Ele sentia falta da presença de seus amigos mais do que tudo.

E dela. Aki. A última vez que se viram, antes de que ela partisse, foi quando a menina resolveu se despedir. Ela quase cometera o "erro" de dizer que o amava antes de ir embora. Mas concertou-se. No entanto... Yusei havia entendido. E se matava todos os dias por dentro por não ter dito à ela que a amava. Por quê? Até mesmo dos pais dela, ele sentia um apoio silencioso. Mas nunca pode ter a coragem de dizer a ela como se sentia. Um barulho de motor se aproximava. Quem poderia ser àquela hora? Com certeza alguém com uma emergência que precisava de algum reparo. Ele ainda concertava aparelhos eletrônicos para outras pessoas e ganhava um bom dinheiro com isso. Apertou o botão vermelho ao lado da porta, fazendo-a levantar-se e abrir-se. Olhou para baixo. Parecia uma... Espere, aquelas rodas... Sim, ele tinha certeza. Bloody Kiss! Só podia significar que...

- Yusei... - Aki murmurou olhando para ele. Notou seu olhar de surpresa instantaneamente. - Há quanto tempo. - Ela sorriu. Ah, como ele sentia falta de ver aquele sorriso. Era o mais bonito que existia. Em dois ou três passos, Yusei se aproximou lentamente ficando frente à frente com ela.

- Aki... você... - Balbuciou algumas palavras tentando formular alguma frase. Mas que se importava com lógica no momento? Ela estava ali! Mas... Como? Por quê? Seus pensamentos se calaram, no momento em que Aki se aproximou e abraçou-o fortemente. Aquele cheiro. Óleo. Típico dele. E tão característico. Era viciante como uma droga.

- Eu voltei. Não achou que eu fosse fazer medicina para sempre, não? - Ela largou-o devagar, contra seus desejos e instintos e olhou novamente para ele sorrindo.

- Sim, mas... Medicina, não são mais que quatro anos? - Ele perguntou, curioso, mas puxando-a para dentro da garagem e fechando a porta.

- Ok espertinho. Se não me quiser aqui, eu vou embora, tá? - Ela riu de brincadeira. Sabia que ele não a mandaria embora. Nunca.

- Não! Não é isso... É só uma curiosidade, mas tudo bem. Você voltou. Mas porque eu não fui avisado dessa volta? - Ele sorriu de volta como se mais nada no mundo importasse naquele momento. Perguntou em seguida num tom irônico. Ele gostaria que ela tivesse avisado a ele. Teria se preparado. Em um reflexo olhou para a garagem. Ele era organizado, mas ultimamente tudo tem estado uma zona. Não gostaria de ter seu reencontro com ela ali...

- Sim, eu vou fazer residência no hospital daqui. O que quer dizer, que eu vou ficar. E provavelmente trabalhar por aqui mesmo. Vou ficar na casa dos meus pais. - Ela abraçou-se olhando para o lado por um momento. Ela não queria ficar naquela mansão. Ao menos não aquela noite. - E eu queria ver a sua cara de surpresa. Foi... I-M-P-A-G-Á-V-E-L! - Aki começou a rir, tentando esconder seus dentes brancos por trás das costas de sua mão. Mas a imagem da cara de choque de Yusei, foi a melhor imagem que tivera nos últímos anos.

- Aki! Isso não tem graça! - Ele tentou conter-se mas não pode deixar de rir também. A risada dela era contagiante. - Eu podia ter arrumado um pouco a garagem... Não repare a zona. Eu estou apenas ajustando umas coisas...

Ah, claro. Você sempre esta ajeitando algumas coisas, Yusei Fudo. Aki sabia disso. Não ligava. Ela não estava nem aí para a desorganização. Afinal, enquanto Jack vivia por ali, o lugar já tinha passado por momentos piores. Tudo o que importava era realmente a presença dele. Só o que ela queria, mais nada. E por falar em presença...

- Ah, até parece... Vem cá, por um acaso, tem mais alguém aqui? - Ela perguntou, tentando fazer um jeito inocente de quem não tem curiosidade secreta sobre a resposta.

- O que? Não, claro que não. Sabe que eu moro sozinho por aqui. - Ela sabia, e era assim que ela gostava. O máximo que permitia, era a convivência com Jack e Crow. Não mais. Não outra garota. - Por que a pergunta?

- Nada. - Ela colocou sua mão sob seu estômago que reclamava de fome. Mas ela tinha jantado! Não, ela tinha comido alguma coisinha, mas deixou um espaço imenso para um outro jantar. Apostava que Yusei estava com fome. - Eu estou com fome. - Ele sorriu e concordou. Aparentemente ele também estava com fome.

- Vamos sair para jantar. É uma ocasião especial afinal. Além do mais, não tem mais do que ramem por aqui. - Ele a puxou pelo braço e saiu pela porta da frente, subindo as escadas. Aquela noite. Trazia consigo uma sensação familiar. Não iriam andar de moto. Estava tarde e uma caminhada seria perfeita para aprveitar melhor o percurso e colocar a conversa em dia. E os restaurantes da cidade não ficavam muito longe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 - News**

Carly estava sentada em sua escrivaninha com a cabeça baixa. Tinha adormecido no dia anterior tentando arrumar algum novo assunto para seu artigo. Como sempre, ficara para trás, e Angela pegava todos os melhores assuntos. E pesquisando informações, caiu de sono. E o sonho era tão bonito. Ela jamais desejaria acordar. Finalmente Jack tinha voltado e... E... Ah, Jack! Idiota. Por quê ele foi embora e a deixou ali? Ela sabia que Jack não se apegara nem a ela, nem a Mikage-san, ou aquela garota do café que ela não sabia o nome. Bem, não importava. Mikage-san era muito bonita, e mesmo sem Jack por perto, ela ainda é cortejada. Não estava saindo com Ushio-san do departamento de segurança pública.

Sorte. Carly se achava feia. Seus óculos a tornavam uma nerd indesejada. Ela não tinha nenhum senso de moda, e nem ao menos se maquiava. Ela só era assim, do jeito que era. E não mudava. Bem, ao menos nãp por qualquer um. Ela mudaria. Se Jack pedisse. Ele definitivamente parecia gostar de mulheres bonitas e arrumadas. Carly sempre o via na tv acompanhado de duas ou três mulheres praticamente semi-nuas de tão poucas roupas. "Atiradas..." pensava Carly enquanto assistia aquelas reportagens. Tava desgosto ver Jack cercado por essas daí, mas ela só queria ver seu rosto. Ele parecia feliz com todo aquele sucesso e tudo mais.

Um grito fez a repórter acordar em um pulo, caindo da cadeira. Esfregando a nuca, ela levantou-se devagar enquanto seu chefe reclamava e gritava em um grande holograma. Estava furioso. É claro, ela não se lembrava da última vez em que ele apareceu feliz. Já faz muito tempo. Seu emprego constantemente corria o risco de ser dado à outra pessoa que poderia ser mais competente que ela. Carly escrevia muito bem, mas para buscar informações... Ela têm ficado mais fraca nisso.

- Carly! Acorde! Você tem um mega furo para cobrir! Imediatamente! - O chefe batia na mesa e gritava tentando acelerar o processo. Ela era muito lenta. Não sabia porque a mantinha no jornal. Talvez porque ela era muito antiga e ele não tinha a real coragem de demiti-la por mais que ameaçasse.

- O que? Que furo? - Ela aproximou-se rapidamente do holograma, enquanto ajeitava seus óculos que estavam tortos pela queda acidental.

- O que? Como assim? Achei que já soubesse! Bem, não importa. O Rei está voltando para Neo Domino City. Eu achei que como você costumava ser próxima a ele, pudesse conseguir uma exclusiva. Agora vai Carly, agora! Minhas fontes dizem que ele pode chegar por volta de meio-dia e a impressa já lotou a entrada da cidade.

Jack? Estava... DE VOLTA? Imediatamente Carly se ajeitou e saiu de casa. Tinha quase certeza de que deixara a luz acesa mas não importava. Correu para a garagem e retirou seu velho carro. Suas memórias de anos atrás voltaram. Se não fosse por aquele carro, Jack e ela jamais se tornariam tão próximos. Se é que aquilo pode ser chamado de próximo. Mas era o suficiente para ela, que só queria ficar um pouco mais próxima dele. Qual é, o cara já passou semanas morando em sua casa. Comeu de sua comida, dormiu em sua cama, mesmo que ela não tivesse compartilhado esse momento. Até tomou de seu chá preto que Carly guardava para ocasiões especiais. E ele não teria feito tudo isso, se ela não o tivesse tirado do hospital em seu carro aquele dia.

O chefe tinha razão. Não demorou muito para que ela avistasse a multidão de repórteres, câmeras, fotógrafos e afins, próximos à entrada da cidade. Ela estacionou seu carro o mais perto que pode e correu para juntar-se ao aglomerado. Carly tinha a incrível habilidade de conseguir adentrar em barreiras humanas como essas, de modo que em questão de segundos já estava lá na frente. De empurraozinho em empurraozinho ela se aproximou da cerca de segurança. Mikage-san estava lá. É claro, ela disse que o esperaria. E olha que ela estava namorando. Mas que falta de respeito! Ushio-san também estava lá. Parecia não estar satisfeito. Não pelo fato de Jack ter voltado, mas sim, porque Mikage insistiu que eles fossem buscá-lo na entrada.

A Wheel of Fortune, azul e branca, iluminada pelos raios do Sol, chamava a atenção de todos com seu barulho de motor ultra potente. Ele havia chegado. Em uma manobra perigosa, Jack inclinou sua D-Wheel parando-a em frente aos fotógrafos. Fazendo suas poses e cumprimentos, ele olhou uma vez só para aqueles que o esperavam. Repórteres. Urubus atrás de notícias. Mas se não fossem eles, talvez Jack não fosse tão famoso. Acenou para Ushio e Mikage. Até que um reflexo maldito o chamou a atenção. O Sol batera nos óculos enormes de Carly. Ah, ele devia saber que ela estaria por ali. Carly era grudenta, mas tão cuidadosa. Ele não admitia. Nem para ele mesmo. Mas sentiu falta dela. Uma vez, ainda teve a coragem de dizer o quão apaixonado pro ela ele estava. Mas fizeram-lhe o favor de apagar a memória da garota, deletando certas partes de seu último duelo. De certa forma ele ficara feliz com isso. Não era um cara que deveria se prender a uma mulher assim.

- Jack! - Ela exclamou feliz. Extremamente feliz. Seu sorriso ocupava quase todo o seu rosto. Jack não pode deixar de rir com isso. Sentia falta do jeito estabanado e expontâneo da garota. Resolveu brincar com ela.

- Carly! Quantas vezes eu tenho que repetir. Jack Atlus não dá entrevistas em público a não ser que seja um pronunciamento oficial. - Ele olhou-a com seus olhos sutilmente lilás e riu. Repórteres e mais repórteres gritavam perguntas como "Por quê voltou?" ou coisas assim. Jack apenas ignorou-os. Como se o aviso tivesse servido para todos.

- Mikage! - Ele gritou se aproximando dela. Ushio estava de cara fechada mas tentou não demonstrar isso claramente. - Tem como você tirar todos esses repórteres daqui? Não posso passar... - Ele falou baixinho. Não queria causar uma má impressão para eles. Afinal sua fama dependia de publicidade. Antes que Mikage tirasse todos os repórteres do caminho, Jack se aproximou de Carly, em um último ato antes de sair. - Carly. Se quiser uma exclusiva, eu te dou depois do almoço. Agora, estou como fome. Vou comer meu ramém.

Ela sorriu. Ele daria uma exclusiva a ela? Ah, Jack era demais! Ela entendeu. Devia ser chato para ele falar com todos aqueles repórteres. Carly o viu pelo espelho retrovisor, Jack dar a partida e sumiur de sua vista com sua D-Wheel exclusiva. Ele deveria estar indo ao encontro de Yusei, não? Tudo bem, ela esperaria ele entrar em contato com ela. Ele faria isso. Ela manobrou seu pequeno carro, saindo daquele conflito de automóveis e trânsito horrível. Pegando um atalho.


End file.
